


A Random Night

by Meodu



Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS後續設定。私設注意。OOC注意。2016年8月CWT43無料釋出。電影《正義聯盟》上映倒數30天:)





	A Random Night

_**Sanctuary/安身之所** _  
_**Side Story: A Random Night** _

 

 _ **成為他們的英雄，**_  
他拯救過這顆藍色的星球，二次。

 ** _成為他們的天使，_**  
他拯救過無數人幸免於難，無數次。

 _ **成為他們的典範，**_  
他在生機蓬勃的明日之城有過一座雕像，後來人們又為他建立了紀念碑。

 _ **成為任何他們需要你成為的模樣，**_  
他努力過了。

 _ **或者什麼都別做。**_  
他不知道自己還能再多做些什麼。

凱‧艾爾從深眠甦醒。氪星人費盡力氣擊毀棺木、破土而出，自長眠中醒來卻仍舊感覺筋疲力盡，思緒混沌。四周一片寂靜。他看見刻有自己人類姓名的石碑，與他父親的墓碑並排。肯特一詞晃若隔世。他順勢躺臥在墓園新生雜草的土地上，仰望天空，任憑水露沾濕他的衣襟，突然想起，這是克拉克‧肯特在老家的衣櫃裡收藏最好的一套西裝。

堪薩斯的夜空一片璀璨絢爛。億萬顆星辰遠在光年之外，此時此刻連一根手指都抬不起來的氪星人無力追逐星光，而待那顆曾經賜予他新生的熾熱恆星升起尚須幾分耐心。徐風吹過樹林和玉米田，草葉彼此摩擦的沙沙的聲響聽起來如此溫和，遠處隱約傳來鳥獸低鳴。這些風吹草動不再像狂風過境那樣震耳欲聾，久違的寧靜。他突然一陣傷感、莫名懷念，這是自從超級聽力覺醒之後就再也無法輕鬆自在去感受的，大自然的聲音。

凱‧艾爾在晨曦中緩緩站起身，凝視那個曾經埋葬他的深坑，若有所思。

_**你從未虧欠這個世界。*** _

**********

當凱‧艾爾察覺那個心跳聲的定位就在他自己的公寓門前時，他一度以為自己產生了幻聽。這是更合理的解釋。畢竟，自從他徒手把自己從三尺之下的棺木之中拯救出來，他的各項超能力的表現就一直都不太穩定，彷彿回到了幼年。他原以為聽覺總不會出錯的，畢竟這是僅次於超乎常人的強大力氣之後就接著覺醒的特殊能力，讓他自童年時起就不得安寧，但現在這個狀況──

不待他重新尋找、鎖定那個特殊的心跳，布魯斯‧韋恩就敲響了他的大門。

「打擾了。」一身輕便裝扮的中年男人逕自踏進屋內，神態自若，就好像這不是他第一次造訪凱‧艾爾在高潭市的臨時居所，好像他們是可以二話不說就分享客廳沙發的多年老友。

──不對。上述假設沒一個正確。凱‧艾爾在心底反駁。他怎麼會來？不、等等，他怎麼會知道他在這裡？好吧，他當然會知道了。可是，什麼時候知道的？為什麼一聲招呼也沒打就突然跑過來？他到底為什麼會過來？超級大腦被這個突發狀況搞得當機了整整三秒。

「阿福說我的別墅要進行為期三天的定期整修和大掃除。」

「所以，你被你的管家掃地出門了？」

「嚴格來說，我是你的房東。」

「潘尼沃斯先生當初說這是他的安全屋？」凱‧艾爾挑起眉毛。

「事實上，這整棟公寓都屬於韋恩集團。」韋恩總裁雲淡風輕地回應。

「──呃，你該不會是養了一整棟大樓的保全人員或者私人軍隊吧？」氪星人略帶遲疑地問。想起那位英國管家的另一個職稱，以及自己當前的處境，他不禁有些忐忑。

「首先，這棟樓是韋恩集團配合高潭市都市規劃政策所提供的社會住宅。」布魯斯丟給氪星人一個白眼，「再來，我不需要私人軍隊。」

的確，凱‧艾爾相信韋恩先生一個人就足以抵過一整支軍隊了。

「那麼，高潭難道沒有適合的旅館嗎？我相信這座城市沒有任何一間酒店的總統套房會拒絕布魯斯‧韋恩臨時入住。」

「肯特。」中年男人玩味地看了他一眼，「你是今晚有要帶人回來睡還是怎樣？」

花花公子模式的韋恩老爺一句話就堵得凱‧艾爾啞口無言。

「好吧。」氪星人聳了聳肩，「那麼，韋恩先生今晚想吃什麼？我原本打算訂披薩。」

「客隨主便。」

是誰剛才說自己是房東來著？凱‧艾爾忍不住腹誹。

**********

不似早年總是神出鬼沒、夜巡偵查，蝙蝠俠近年來更多時候都待在他的湖底洞穴，以高科技監控整座高潭市，名符其實的「地下君王」。凱‧艾爾懷疑，就算讓蝙蝠俠擁有超級聽力和超級視力，他也不見得能做得比現在更好了：上流聚會是他的情報交換所、街頭浪人是他的無名線人、高密度裝設的監控攝影機是他的眼睛，所有的訊息都被縝密地搜集、整理、歸納、分析、總結，僅憑著人類所能做到的方法，卻有效地過濾了超級聽力的雜音、去除了超級視力的重影。不可思議的男人。

這個僅以凡人之軀勝任一座城市守護神的男人此刻在他的臥床淺眠。

熟悉的心跳聲近在咫尺，規律的頻率讓凱‧艾爾也漸漸升起了睡意。來到高潭市的這段日子以來，他已經習慣了這個心律。這座繁華忙碌的城市甚至比大都會還要人聲嘈雜，夜晚比白日還要熱鬧喧囂。置身這座城，他比以往的任何時刻都更需要一個能讓他在任何狀況之下迅速安定下來的聲音；然而，大都會和堪薩斯都太遙遠了。他上輩子曾經託付重任的友人近在眼前。

 _ **我是你兒子的朋友。**_ 他還記得自己聽到這句話時，想要立刻掉頭衝到現場把他摯愛的母親和新交的朋友一起擁抱入懷的衝動。他在迎向死亡前仍忍不住再三回味的話語。

驟然亂拍的心律讓凱‧艾爾瞬間回過神來。

噢不。他暗叫不妙，快速地來到臥床旁俯下身，別又來了──

布魯斯‧韋恩眉頭深鎖，呼吸急促淺短，下意識地收緊拳頭把被單緊緊地攥在手中。又一場噩夢。

他為什麼就是不能好好地睡上一覺呢？第一次遇到這種狀況的時候，凱‧艾爾還以為布魯斯‧韋恩深夜在獨居的房子裡遇上了什麼突發狀況，幾乎就要不顧一切以重生鬼魅之姿現身那座矗立湖畔的玻璃別墅，然後他聽見幾聲模糊的囈語，那人在一聲接近窒息的抽咽聲中驚醒過來。只是一場噩夢。凱‧艾爾安下心來。之後他才發現那是一場永無止盡的夢魘。糾纏這個人類的噩夢連帶著讓以對方的心跳為催眠曲的氪星人也時常不得安眠。氪星人在黃太陽的恩賜下並不真的需要睡眠，但他懷疑人類到底還能承受多久這樣的折耗。

眼看著布魯斯被夢魘折磨得整張臉布滿細汗，凱伸手輕撫那人的額頭，想要幫助他一起對抗夢魔——無論那糾纏著他的往昔是什麼樣貌，這個男人值得一夜安睡。

「肯特……」他聽見布魯斯低聲喃喃，他前世的姓氏，那雙微睜的眼茫然失焦，｢對不起。｣

凱‧艾爾渾身僵硬，錯愕地看著眼前這個半夢半醒的人類。

「我很抱歉。」有液體從中年男人的眼角溢出，滑落斑白的鬢髮。布魯斯‧韋恩意識渾沌、幾聲碎語喃喃，又一次摔入不安穩的夢境。

凱‧艾爾覺得自己無法呼吸。見鬼，他甚至根本就不需要呼吸，可是他的胸口卻緊繃得讓他喘不過氣──

是他。讓這個男人日夜困擾、寢食難安的噩夢，居然就是他。他一直以為這源自男人幼年的創傷和義警生涯多年累積的傷痛，但萬萬沒想到他自己居然也是這個男人夢魘的一部分。凱突然強烈地後悔自己沒有在復活的第一時間前來探望這個男人，這樣是不是就能讓他這段日子少受點罪？他沒有意識到那場死亡攫住的可能不止是他——露薏絲嘗試展開新的生活、瑪莎也漸漸走出喪子之痛──他以為一切都好起來了，卻沒有發現，原來還有一個人依然對那場戰役耿耿於懷、還會為他的犧牲夜夜難眠。

凱收回了放在對方額際的手，拳頭收了又放、放了又收，看著男人眉頭深鎖的睡顏，像是又一次凝視那個無底的深淵。

隔天，布魯斯‧韋恩從難得安適的睡眠中醒來，發現自己被禁錮在鋼鐵之子不可掙脫的懷抱。

 

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> *開頭的那段話出自電影中瑪莎‧肯特的台詞。  
> *2016/08/13在CWT43活動會場發送的無料。因為排版限制的關係，紙本無料的內容略有刪減，此為初稿完整版。
> 
> 這是接續BvS的故事，同時我也任性地沿用了《未竟之言》的設定(笑)  
> 有許多隱藏的梗，希望未來的某一天能把它們都串連起來成為一個完整的故事吧。  
> 在正義嶄露曙光、迎來黎明之後，但願這二位殊途同歸的守護者都能尋得靈魂的安身之所。  
> 寫下這個故事的時候我還沒能觀看Ultimate Edition，但在我心中，院線版的BvS已經是一部很美的作品。對DCEU的未來發展致以衷心的祝福和期待。
> 
> Justice League Movie上映倒數30天 :)


End file.
